The Introduction of Audrey Rose
by YoungLioness
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Jazmine Dubois is not your sweet little girl no more, she's Audrey Rose.She's a bad ass now,
1. Intro of Audrey Rose

I'm on a Fan fiction Blitz, because the ideas keep rolling in…

_The Introduction of Audrey Rose_

_Jazmine's POV:_

_For all the years I lived in Woodcrest, Maryland I never thought I would be here, where I am today .I am now a silent assassin, and really I don't work for anybody, I do what I do, because I want to. You know a mullato sister get paid sometimes though? Well yea, any problems? [Takes out sword and lays it on the table]Thought so, I also haven't seen my family or any of my old Woodcrest friends, and after me and Huey broke up in college, I cut him off completely. So I don't know what the hell he's doing now. In the back of my mind, I always dreamed of being a bad ass assassin and look at me now. I am a bad ass assassin at 24 years of age. You're now looking at Audrey Rose...Jazmine Dubois is gone._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: If you don't know by now **Jazmine** IS _Audrey_, so I will be using the name Audrey in _italic_.

_Miami_, Florida.

Jazmine Dubois/Audrey Rose sat with her feet on the table in an office chair cleaning blood off her Angel Sword in a dark room wearing a white wifebeater, black baggy pants, and combat boots."You've came a long way Jazmine Dubois" she said quietly to herself "Now your Audrey Rose" she smirked. "No mom or dad, No Huey, Just yourself." She said putting the sword blade down on the long table and walking into the bathroom and looking at how much she changed. She died her hair black and cut it shoulder length, she also wore black eyeshadow and mascara, and red lipstick. The cell phone rung as she walked to the table to see who was calling, it was a number she never seen before.

"Hello?" _Audrey_ said boldly. "I know where you are," A deep voice laughed.

"Joe, stop playing, what you want?" _Audrey_ laughed. Joe laughed "I need you to meet me at the abandoned garage in ten minutes,"

"Ten minutes? Really what's that important? You can bring your ass here." _Audrey_ said getting her car keys."I know you coming anyway," Joe laughed again.

"And how is that mister?" She said looking confused."I can hear you twirling your car keys, missy" Joe laughed even harder."Damn!" she thought to herself.

"Ok great. You got one in, now shut up before I cut your dick off in your sleep." She said seriously. Joe quickly stopped laughing"You play"

"Name one time I ever played?" she said getting into the elevator and pressing 1."I don't know, but I know you play though," 4……3……2……1…._**DING**_! The elevator popped opened

"Yea yea, I'll be there in five." She said hanging up the phone and getting off the elevator.

Walking through the parking lot to get to her 2009 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited, _Audrey_ heard a song she never heard before, because she haven't been listening to music like she used to.

**  
****We are****  
****Yeah I said it****  
****We are****  
****This is Roc Nation****  
****Pledge your allegiance****  
****Get y'all black tees on****  
****All black everything**** …**

"Is that Jay-Z?" _she _thought to herself getting in her car and turning on the radio. Which was playing "Fight The Power" by Public Enemy "One of Huey's favorite songs," she thought and smiled. "Let me get out of this trance," _Audrey_ said shaking her head and changing the station.

**Life's a game but it's not fair****  
****I break the rules so I don't care****  
****So I keep doin' my own thing****  
****Walkin' tall against the rain****  
****Victory's within the mile****  
****Almost there, don't give up now****  
****Only thing that's on my mind****  
****Is who's gonna run this town tonight**

"This is kinda hot!" _Audrey _said bobbing her head and throwing her hands in the air. She quickly looked at her watch "Oh shit! I gotta go!" _She_ said turning on the Jeep and backing up without looking.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you going! Crazy bitch!"A man said screaming and honking his horn.

"Hmm" Audrey said stopping the Jeep and getting out and going to the back."What the hell you doing now? Crazy bitch!" the man screamed again, she smiled "Nothing honey." She took out an aluminum bat and walked to the man's car."What were you saying now?" she said smiling."Nothing! I wasn't doing nothing!" the man screamed in fear.

"Wrong answer!" she smiled and started to bust out his windshield windows."Stop! Stop!" the man kept screaming and holding his ears.

"Think before you talk to me like that!" _Audrey_ said smiling and walking away. _She_ got back into her car and turned the radio up blasting with "Run This Town" still playing.

**It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow****  
****To everybody on your dick, no homo****  
****I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos****  
****Next time I'm in church, please no photos****  
****Police escorts****  
****Everybody passports****  
****This the life that everybody ask for..**

She drove off speeding down the road.

**-THE GARAGE-**

_Audrey_ approached the abandoned garage to see Joe leaning up against the wall, a tall dark-skinned bald man with a muscular body wearing a wife beater, grey jogging pants, and white Nike Airforce Ones. She parked in front of him and got out.

"So what's up?" _Audrey_ smiled. "You know you late too, that's why you smiling" Joe looked behind her.

"Crazy shit, but ok I'm here now, what's important?" she said leaning against the wall beside him.

"This is what up!" Joe said pulling up the garage door."Follow Me"

"Wow! This is all yours?" Audrey said amazed at all the guns, swords, and knives.

"Yep, neat ain't it?" Joe smiled looking up at what he owned. "Yea put a lot of money into these babies."

"Instead of stealing my stuff, I can't just come here." Audrey said grabbing a sword"You like that one? It's old." Joe said looking confused at her "This one reminds me of someone, an old friend" She smiled walking behind Joe.

Audrey and Joe walked into a office inside the garage.

"Oh, but sit down, I gotta tell you this" Joe said grabbing a chair and some blueprints.

"You remember Taryn?" Joe asked Audrey. "Yea, I hate that bitch with a passion," _Audrey_ said coldly looking at blueprints.

Taryn is a woman that Jazmine/_Audrey _had an encounter with two years ago; she also defeated_ Audrey _and won't let her forget it.

"Yea, well she's working with a man named Michael C. now" Joe said locking his fingers together and leaning back in his chair.

"Michael C. who?" Audrey said, hoping Joe wouldn't say Caesar.

"Umm…damn! Michael Cae-sar, yep! Michael Caesar, but folks call him Caesar; he got connections all across the world. He's the one that has been getting all her weapons for her, for years now. We just found out what his name is," Joe said shaking his head. "He can get yo ass shot up in a minute too"

"Oh my god" Audrey said putting her face in her palms."What you want me to do?" she looked up.

"Taryn is planning on killing drug lord Johnathan Greene, and I want you to stop her, it's a lot of money involved too," Joe smiled.

"I need the money, or I might have to move again. I guess I gotta face her and him again" Audrey said putting her feet on the table.

"What you mean by him?" Joe said looking at her.

"I know Michael Caesar, I grew up with him, we were all close me, Riley, him, and Hu-you know it's not important." She trailed off.

"Yes it is! You know him! So you can definitely use that as an advantage," Joe said standing up.

"I can't do my friend like that, well old friend" Audrey said standing up facing Joe.

"Apparently not, but he probably won't recognize you. Since you've changed your whole look now," Joe said sitting down.

"Well, I guess, whatever. I'll see you later, when I have to do this anyway?" Audrey said turning around.

"Tomorrow morning, unless you want to start early tonight?" Joe said turning around from his chair looking at her smiling. "No, I gotta train tonight for this" Audrey said as the smiled left Joe's face.

"Alright, peace" Joe said throwing up the deuces watching her walk away."That girl sure has a figure" he thought to himself.

"Peace" Audrey said throwing up the deuces as she walked away up the aisle of the garage and out the door.

Getting into her car, she turned on the radio, and put her seatbelt on.

**It was all a dream****  
****I used to read Word Up magazine****  
****Salt'n'Pepa and Heavy D up in the limousine****  
****Hangin' pictures on my wall****  
****Every Saturday Rap Attack, Mr. Magic, Marley Marl****  
****I let my tape rock 'til my tape popped..**

"Oh Notorious B.I.G. classic shit" _Audrey_ smiled "Caesar's favorite" she thought to herself as she drove out of the parking lot.

**CHAPTER 2:Meeting With The Caesar**


	2. Meeting With The Caesar

_This will probably be my last upload until the middle of September. I'm currently working on a shit load of other Boondocks stories, and I hope you will be very pleased with them. If this is my last upload to the middle of September (Which I highly doubt!), doesn't mean I'm still not reading fan fictions. So keep them coming!! _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT** own The Boondocks_...I forgot to mention this in the first chapter._

**A/N: **I will not be writing Audrey's name in _italic. _Also I might say '**Jazmine**' sometimes.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Meeting With The Caesar**

Later that night Audrey was training like a beast. Lifting weights, doing pushups, jumping rope, and finishing it all up with sit-ups.

"Damn I'm tired," Audrey said sitting down with sweat all over her body. Taking a sip of water, she noticed that her answering machine was blinking.

Walking over to the answer machine, she looked to see how many she had. "10 unheard messages?" Audrey asked herself."I know I had the phone on silent all day, but they could've called my cell," She said clicking the 'play memo' button.

"Audrey I need you down here now! Taryn made her attack early! She has already kid napped Johnathan Greene, and she is suppose to be at 'The Point' I need you over there pronto, we already killed some of her friends, I need you to get there as fast as you can." This voice was Joe.

Without wasting time, Audrey ran into her room and opened her closet. She took out her black leather jumpsuit, flat black boots, and put her hair into a Ponytail. She quickly ran to her dresser and took out her black knap sack and stuffed the bag with her Angel Sword, 2 Glock 19s,and a AK then throwed on her bulletproof vest and swung the knap sack over her shoulder and grabbed her motorcycle hat and went to the elevator.

"Get the hell outta my way!" Audrey snapped at the people waiting to get on the elevator.

The elevator popped open, "Yall get the hell out!" she said to the people already on the elevator.

"Thank you!" she said with a fake smile, she pushed the basement button.

4….3…2…1…Lower level.._**DING**_!

"I promised myself, I would never ride this again, but this is personal Rodney" Jazmine said kissing the helmet. The helmet belonged to her ex boyfriend Rodney, she dated him after she got out of college. He died in a motorcycle accident, and wore the exact helmet Jazmine had in her hand.

"Let's see I still got my skills on this thing," Audrey said cranking it up and backing out the basement.

**-ARRIVING AT THE POINT- **

_**RING-RING-RING-RING**_

"Come on Joe, pick up the phone,"___Audrey_ saidjumping impatiently.

"I guess I gotta bust up in this shit then," she said with a smirk "My specialty"

_Audrey_ walked to the back of the building and seen one of Taryn's fighters walking in her direction.

"Come here," _Jazmine_ motioned her index finger back and forth.

"What your doi-"The man couldn't finish his sentence."Shhh" she said putting her finger over his mouth.

"Your kinda cute," she said smiling "Thank you," The man blushed.

"Can you tell me where Taryn at? She's my good friend" Audrey said licking her lips and twirling her hair.

The man was silent for a moment "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue" Audrey said backing him up against the wall. "Umm sh-she's in-inside the building," the man said grabbing her closer to him.

"But I want you to stay out here with me," he added.

"Thanks, but I gotta go see Taryn" Audrey walked away."Hold on!" the man grabbed her arm.

"Ouch!" she said trying to move his hand. "You ain't going anywhere, until I give you what you were begging for"the man said grabbing Audrey and kissing her."Mmm" Audrey felt the back of her knapsack and unzipped the pocket and took out her Angel sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Shit!" the man cried, as Audrey covered his mouth.

"Dirty muthafucka!" Audrey said kicking him and walking off.

Audrey sneaked through the backdoor and seen two familiar faces, one with dreads and one with long black hair.

"Oh shit! It's Taryn and Caesar!" Audrey thought to herself as she leaned up against the wall.

"I'm gonna need 50 AK 47s MC by tomorrow." Taryn said."First I told you don't call me MC, call me Caesar"

"Sorry Caesar, Are you gonna get them?" Taryn said with a puppy face."Whatever, long as you got that damn money," Caesar said arching his eyebrow.

Taryn took out a grey suitcase and opened it, full of cash.

"Damn, aight I got you," Caesar said looking at the case. "No doubt, I got you"

Taryn walked out the room smiling."Alright Caesar, but ship them to me, I'm going home to California with my boo tomorrow"

**-THE MEETING-**

"I see you have come a long way Michael Caesar," Audrey said walking in the room looking at her nails.

"Who are you?" Caesar said turning around looking confused.

"Caesar you really don't know who I am," Audrey said smiling sitting on the table in front of him.

Looking at Audrey deep in her eyes, "Jazmine Dubois?" Caesar said getting up from the table.

"The one and only, but the name is Audrey Rose now, in case you didn't know," Jazmine said standing on the table.

"Aw shit Jazmine!" Caesar said hugging Audrey's legs on the table "Haven't seen yo half and half ass in a while!" he laughed

"Stop Caesar!" Audrey laughed.

"Hold up! Did you just say your name is now Audrey Rose?! Hell nah I shouldn't even be communicating with yo ass! Grew up together or not, you a bad bitch now," Caesar said backing up.

"Thank you, I just wanted to see you, and stop you and your so called crew," she said getting off the table.

"I ain't in no 'crew' I just get paid to get the fire power, a nigga got to get money" Caesar said picking up the suitcase."And if you looking for Johnathan Greene, she already let him go"

"LET HIM GO?! JUST LIKE THAT! I DID ALL THAT DAMN WORK FOR NOTHING!" Audrey said loudly and quickly shut her mouth.

"Calm down girl, but yea she did, I'm about to roll out though, nice seeing you Jazmine," Caesar coughed"I mean Audrey" he added laughing.

"Why don't you come to my place, and catch up?" she asked.

"I don't know" Caesar said looking her up and down."Umm…You grew too" he laughed looking at her chest.

"Whatever, you coming or not?" Audrey said walking by Caesar.

"I guess" Caesar laughed.

**-AT THE APARTMENT-**

"Well here we go," Jazmine said opening the door to her apartment.

"Damn, you doing it big!" Caesar plopped down on the couch.

"Yea kinda, so where you staying?" she asked taking off her bullet proof vest.

"Damn you were strapped, you was about to kill everybody, but I stay where ever I can get in at though," Caesar said going to the kitchen.

"Oh, but how did you even get into the selling guns thing?" Audrey asked throwing down her knap sack and going in her room.

"Well…" Caesar started grabbing some bread "I don't know really, it just kinda happen…" he grabbed the peanut butter and jelly "because I got hella connections"

"And I don't know why you ignoring the obvious question," he added taking a bite from his sandwich.

"What question?" Audrey asked coming out her room in pajamas.

"The where is Huey "The Revolutionary" Freeman question," Caesar said mocking Jazmine's voice.

"Yea, you knew it was coming sooner or later, where is he?" Audrey said sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, Last time I heard he and his girl Tamia lived in California, and-"

"WAIT! Who is Tamia?!" Jazmine jumped up.

"Damn you didn't have to cut me off, but that's his girl, he met her like a year after he graduated college, got his head gone," Caesar said sitting down on the couch and taking another bite.

"Oh my god…" Audrey sat down "I never thought this would happen, I thought we would meet again, and get the spark backup"

"People can't wait around all they life, especially since you been gone 6 years," Caesar said finishing up his sandwich.

"And he need to stay in California, he need a little sunshine, with his 'angry at the world ass'" Caesar joked going back to the kitchen "That's my boy though, we ain't talked in 3 years though, I miss him" he added grabbing a glass and milk out the fridge."I think Riley, Cindy, and Akira living in L.A. too, and maybe even your old fighting friend Jade. They all went to the west coast on our ass, while we up here in Miami"

"Wow," Jazmine finally spoke up. "Caesar?"

"Yea?" Caesar said with a milk mustache on his face.

"We going to Californ-i-a" She said running to her room."Get your shit together,"

"Damn, and how we gonna get there ?" he said looking at her in the doorway.

"This," she said throwing 10,000 stack on the bed.

"Damn! Aw shit!" Caesar said running to the bed and picking up the money.

"I ain't got shit to carry, nothing but a bag full of fucking dreams!" he laughed.

"I'M GOING GOING, BACK BACK, TO CALI CALI!! B.I.G. I'M WITH YA MAN!!" Caesar danced singing "Going Back To Cali" waving his arms in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3: CALIFORNIA LOVE**


	3. California Love

**I finally updated! YAY!!!**

**CALIFORNIA LOVE**

Audrey and Caesar was sitting on the plane going to California, when Jazmine had a flashback…

**FLASHBACK:**

It was a normal day sitting under the tree, the tree that she and Huey could escape from any problems.

"You know Huey, sometimes I just feel like breaking out of this good girl image," Jazmine said laying back on the tree with her puffy orange puffy hair, pink shorts, and tank top.

"What do you mean?" Huey looked at her from behind his newspaper.

"I mean, I just feel like this bad ass in the inside," Jazmine said looking at the sky.

"I believe you are," Huey said putting the paper down.

"A bad ass? Jazmine come on! You scared to steal a piece of candy from a baby," Riley said laughing.

"He is kinda right Jazmine," Caesar said kicking the soccer ball."How would yall know? Can't judge a book by its cover," Huey said putting his arm around Jazmine."She might be one of the baddest," he added.

"Of course you can say that, since you read that book about 500 times," Riley holding his stomach laughing."AWWW!" Caesar fell on the ground laughing.

"Shut up Riley!" Jazmine said throwing Caesar's soccer ball at him.

"Ouch! Nigga you better check that hoe!" Riley said rubbing his head.

"Riley!" Huey said attacking him."OUCH! HUEY RAISE UP OF MY GEAR! STOP HUEY!!" Riley cried.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Whoa!" Jazmine shook her head and turned around to see what Caesar was up to

He was talking to a Flight Attendant "Yea you know girl I got a G4 Jet, Rolls Royce, and a Phantom, I just gotta ride on this plane right now to get to my jet in Cali, so hit your boy up sometimes, iight peace"

"That's a damn shame, you gotta lie like that, remember when that man Joe Wilson told Barack Obama he lie? Well I don't know where I'm going with this, but it was fucked up," she laughed.

"Oh so you do laugh? I see you still got that annoying ass laugh!" Caesar laughed. "Shut up! You know I laugh, at least not like I used to when I was," "With Huey" Caesar finished her sentence for her leaving her speechless.

"I wasn't gonna say that," Jazmine said turning away "Yea yea," He smirked.

"5 minutes until landing," The pilot said over the intercom

"But you know what I'ma let you finish, but Beyonce had one of the BEST videos of all time son," Caesar said dying with laughter. "Oh yea, that Kanye West thing on the VMAs, awkward moment yo" Jazmine laughed.

"We have landed, hoped everyone enjoyed their flight"

"Yea, I enjoyed this flight with them fine ass flight attendants, keep women like them around, have a nigga wanna ride a plane everywhere he go, never wanna own a car" Caesar laughed and grabbed his bag and walked down the aisle, Jazmine smiled and thought "That damn Michael Caesar".

"So here we are in Californ-i-a, let's go get a cab," Caesar pointed.

"TAXI!!" Jazmine screamed as the taxi rode by "Bitch."

"Just show your body, and then we might be able to get one,"

"Like this," Jazmine lifted up her shirt a little over her stomach.

"Nope, like this," Caesar pulled her top up more and exposed her Victoria secret bra."TAXI!" Jazmine and Caesar said in unison

"Wow!" Caesar said looking at her chest "What?' she said in a confused look, "You grew" he laughed.

A taxi stopped "Get in hot stuff and you to Lil Wayne,"

"I know damn well this nigga…" "Don't do it, just get in" Jazmine interrupted him with a fake smile

"So where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"The nearest hotel, perhaps the Hampton Inn?" She said looking out the window, noticing a young man with an afro that looked a lot like Huey getting out of a car at a near hotel."Stop right here!"

"What the hell Jaz? I thought we were going to the Hampton Inn?" Caesar said confused.

"We are, but I just gotta see who this is,"

**The taxi pulled in a ****Comfort Suites Hotel and Caesar and Jazmine got out** "**Wait here" she commanded when both of them turned back around the taxi had pulled off** "**That muthafucka right there!" Caesar scolded "Anyway you hear that?" she asked."What?" he asked "That voice…listen to it," she put her index finger to her mouth "It can't be Huey"** "**Yo I ain't got another card; you better make this shit work! And I ain't playing with you!" said the young man with braids.** "**RILEY!" Jazmine screamed "Who the hell is that calling me out?" He turned around to see a caramel colored woman with black shoulder length her and a curvaceous body and a tall dark-skinned man with shoulder length dreads."Oh hello baby, what's up?" he smiled."Don't try that shit Riley!" she smiled."Yea boy, don't try that shit, Young One" Caesar laughed.** "**Hold on…" Riley takes his wallet out and looks back and forth at the picture."Aww hell, its Jazmine and Caesar, what's up niggas?!" Riley said smiling and hugging Jazmine.** "**So what yall doing here?" He asked rubbing his hand through his afro** "**No, the question is why the hell you gotta afro like Huey?" Caesar laughed** **Shit, I don't even know, I gotta get this braided, yall must be here looking for him?" he chuckled "Because I know Jazmine wouldn't be here for now reason especially with you,"** "**Yep" Caesar whispered "No it is not! We're here for a break" she gave Caesar a cold look** "**Hey now, no need to get serious!" he put his hands up.** "**So where yall staying at?" Riley asked.** "**It was the Hampton Inn, but we had to stop because she thought you was Huey, and the taxi left us"** "**Tha Hampton Inn? Who money long up in this bitch?...Jazmine?" He smiled.** "**Hell yea!" Caesar gave Riley some dap."I'll take yall up there in my car, and plus Rocky kicked me out, so I need a place to stay,"** "**That's great! And a relief!" Jazmine sighed as she got in Riley's black on black 2010 Cadillac Cts** "**When we going to see Huey?" Jazmine asked scanning through Riley's songs."We're going right now,"** "**What?! I'm not ready to face him and his girl" she said with a scared look.** "**Nigga where that Blueprint 3 at?" Caesar asked looking through his cds.** "**I ain't got it yet, damn, but why you can't and how you know he had a girl?" Riley asked with his eyebrow arched. He looked exactly like Huey when he did that, and it made Jazmine fall right back in love again with him."Huh?" she shook her head to get her mind back right,** "**Oh shit, she thinking you Huey now," Caesar laughed. "With the afro and arching eyebrows and shit"** "**Damn, but we're here now, hehehe" Riley laughed "I see you still got that ugly ass laugh" Jazmine said smiling."DAMN! This house is big as hell!" Caesar said in amazement.** -THE HOUSE- **A woman opened the door, who looked familiar…** "**Hey Ri-"she couldn't get the words out.** "**Audrey…?" she asked.** "**Taryn?" Jazmine said ** "**Taryn?" Caesar said** "**Who the fuck is Taryn?" Riley asked in confusion.** "**What's going on?" Huey asked coming from behind Taryn** CHAPTER 4: REVOLUTION WILL BE TELEVISED 


End file.
